Atardecer en Tokyo
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Desde que era un adolescente, Kuroo siempre ha soñado en formar una familia con Kenma, sin embargo, Kenma no comparte este sueño, y después de ocho años juntos, empieza a cuestionarse si su relación tiene futuro. Secuela de "Aquí hay gato encerrado" y "Lyovochka".
1. Prólogo

Hola queridísimas lectoras:

Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo fantástico donde existen personas que se transforman en _nekomimi_ o _nekoboy_ durante las noches de luna llena. Lo ideal es que hayan leído "Aquí hay gato encerrado" y "Lyovochka" para comprender mejor la historia ya que ambas obras están directamente relacionadas a este relato. En el caso de que no hayan leído ninguna de las anteriores, igual pueden leer esta novela ya que explicaré y haré un par de aclaraciones sobre el mundo fantástico que se viven en dichos relatos.

En primer lugar, los hechos se sitúan en el mismo universo que el manga Haikyuu!, salvo por el hecho de que ocurren situaciones sobrenaturales relacionada a los gatos. Estas peculiares situaciones consisten en un tipo de poder que manifiestan los alumnos del Instituto Nekoma con problemas para demostrar y confesar sus sentimientos. En el caso de Kenma, él los desarrolló cuando se enteró que Kuroo tenía novia. (Al principio, Kenma se mostró esquivo e intentó negar que sentía algo por él, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que realmente lo amaba, y detestaba y le dolía ver a Kuroo con otras chicas.) En el fanfic "Aquí hay gato encerrado" se relata parte de su acercamiento hacia Kuroo, y sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos hacia él. Esta historia se sitúa un par de meses después desde que se hicieron novios. En "Lyovochka" se presenta el mismo mundo fantástico y es como una secuela de "Aquí hay gato encerrado", pero centrado en la relación de Lev y Yaku. Además aquí hay una variante de los poderes, ya que Lev se convierte en un gato, y no puede regresar a su forma humana. (Solo vuelve a ser un humano cuando tiene claro sus sentimientos hacia Yaku.)

La particularidad de estos poderes es que atrae al amor correspondido o futuro amor correspondido. Y además lo convierten en personas más abiertas y demostrativas con sus sentimientos. Este poder se traspasa a la pareja mediante las relaciones sexuales. En el caso del KuroKen, hubo una noche en la que Kenma le transmitió estos poderes a Kuroo. Y en el caso del LevYaku, fue más complicado. Ya que ambos tenían problemas para confesar sus sentimientos, por lo tanto cada uno lo desarrolló personalmente. (Lev no sabía que estaba enamorado, y Yaku no quería admitir que sentía algo por Lev.)

Ahora que están más familiarizados con las historias de los gatos de nekoma, dejaré un breve punteo de estos poderes:

1\. Este poder lo manifiestan personas con problemas para demostrar sus sentimientos. (Puede ser por timidez, orgullo, ignorancia, etc.)

2\. La persona que tiene este poder está destinada a encontrar su amor correspondido.

3\. Durante las noches de luna llena se convierten en nekomimi.

4\. Cuando la luna se ve más brillante y completa desde la Tierra, los nekomimis entran en celo. (Esto ocurre una vez por cada ciclo lunar).

5\. Durante los eclipses lunares, las personas con estos poderes se convierten en un gato.

6\. Al ser gatos durante el eclipse lunar, la pareja puede reproducirse en ese estado, independiente del sexo que tengan en su forma humana.

7\. El tiempo de gestación es similar al de los gatos. Por lo que se estima que el nacimiento del o los gatitos sea en 67 días apróximadamente.

8\. Después del nacimiento, pasarán algunas semanas para que el gatito o los gatitos se transformen en humanos.

Si les agradó la idea, pueden comentar o seguir la historia para que les llegue una notificación a su correo en el momento que suba un capitulo nuevo.

Nos leemos pronto (・∀・ ) ﾉ


	2. Capítulo 1: Solsticio de invierno

Nombre: Atardecer en Tokyo

Autora: Inocente Palomita

Pareja: KuroKen - LevYaku

Género: Sobrenatural - Drama - Angustia - Romance - Comedia

Advertencias: Posible OoC

Clasificación: Mayores de 13 años.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

ATARDECER EN TOKYO

 **CAP 1: Solsticio de invierno**

Era como si hubiese saboteado mi propia vida en el momento en que decidí terminar mi relación con Kuro.

Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me quedé en silencio segundos después de darle mis razones. Kuro se veía fatal, él parecía comprender mi angustia y solo respondió que nos diéramos un tiempo. Yo acepté sin quejas ya que estaba dispuesto a ocupar ese tiempo para reflexionar sobre nuestra relación.

¿Cómo llegué a esto?

Si tuviera que responder a esa pregunta, partiría aclarando que no fue una traición, falta de amor o desprecio por el otro, de hecho nosotros casi ni peleábamos. Simplemente ya no soportaba más pensar en nuestro futuro. Y sabía que desde hace tiempo no nos encontrábamos en sincronía con nuestros proyectos.

Justo este día había cumplido 25 años. Fue una mala fecha para decirle lo que pensaba, pero si seguía posponiendo este momento, sabía que en cualquier minuto podría explotar y herir sus sentimientos. Aunque siento que de cierta forma, igual mis palabras lo afectaron profundamente. Incluso más de lo que pensé, y eso me duele ya que no soporto verlo sufrir. Después de todo, él ha sido siempre bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y no merece pasar por una situación así.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente el día en que nos hicimos novios, probablemente haya sido uno de los días más felices de toda mi vida. Y desde aquella vez me era difícil pensar que esto podría acabar. Aunque admito que a veces pensaba en los peores escenarios posibles sobre alguna ruptura, pero cada vez que me hundía en esos escalofriantes pensamientos, Kuro estaba ahí para ayudarme a olvidar todas esas cosas. Incluso cada vez que me daban crisis de pánico o me quedaba solo en el apartamento, él de alguna forma se las arreglaba para tranquilizarme.

Solo que ahora, la situación se ha vuelto muy ambigua. Ni siquiera me ha dado un plazo, y ese es mi mayor temor. No quiero que el plazo se vuelva indefinido.

"Volvamos a casa..." escuché decir a Kuro con un tono muy serio. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia adelante en dirección a la salida del parque.

El viento soplaba muy fuerte a esa hora de la tarde, y pese a que todavía era temprano, ya había oscurecido y solo estábamos siendo iluminados por unos antiguos faroles del sector, ya que el brillo de la luna llena, que usualmente se apreciaba desde temprano, era tapado por enormes nubes grises.

De pronto sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras intentaba apurar el paso para alcanzarlo. Había algo que no me hacía sentido. ¿Por qué Kuro quería regresar a nuestro apartamento si debía dirigirse pronto a la estación de trenes?

"¿Olvidaste algo?" Pregunté en voz baja antes de detenerme a medio camino.

Kuro se detuvo de inmediato, pero demoró en darse media vuelta para mirarme, y me explicó que había cancelado su viaje a Osaka antes de juntarse conmigo porque tenía la intención de celebrar mi cumpleaños. No pude evitar sentirme peor. No estaba en mis planes que él estuviera en el apartamento mientras me preparaba para irme a vivir con mis padres. Quería que el proceso fuera rápido para que ninguno de los dos sufriera más, pero no se podía hacer nada. Ambos volvimos juntos y en silencio al piso que arrendábamos desde hace tres años.

Mientras terminaba de meter ropa a mi maleta, no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que tuvo Kuro. Al principio él no parecía comprender cuando se lo dije. Era como si le hubiese hablado en un extraño idioma. Me imagino que fue porque nuestra relación iba bien hasta ese momento o al menos eso solía pensar casi todos los días. Pero había un solo pensamiento que me hacía cuestionar nuestro futuro juntos. Y en cuanto se lo expliqué, y decidí terminar mi relación con él, pude percibir que me comprendía a pesar de verse tan triste.

Ahora que ambos estábamos en el apartamento, lo observé disimuladamente y noté que se encontraba muy tranquilo mirando el exterior desde la pequeña terraza. Intenté hacer contacto visual con él, pero no me prestó atención, y pasado unos cuantos minutos, fue a nuestra habitación y salió rápidamente con algo metido en el bolsillo, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la terraza. De pronto escuché el sonido de un encendedor. Supuse en seguida que había encendido un cigarrillo. No sé por qué lo hace sabiendo que no me gusta verlo fumar, y además sabiendo que no soporto el olor a tabaco.

Haciendo memoria, la primera y última vez que lo vi fumar, fue cuando su padre estuvo internado en el hospital. Pasó casi una semana en coma antes de que despertara, y Kuro no se separaba de él. Recuerdo que cuando iba a verlo solía pillarlo fumando en el patio. Yo solo me acercaba a él, le sacaba el cigarro encendido de su boca y lo apagaba en el suelo. Recuerdo muy bien que desde ese episodio, jamás volvió a tocar un cigarrillo. Pero ahora era la excepción, y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de que estaba tan cerca, no me atrevía a quitárselo.

Con una creciente angustia en mi pecho, me fui a sentar al pequeño sillón y le envié un mensaje a mis padres para decirles que pronto llegaría a casa. Luego pedí un taxi para que me fuera a buscar en unos minutos más.

Siendo cerca de las doce de la noche, el taxi me avisó por mensaje que estaba a diez minutos de llegar al edificio. Tenía todo listo para irme, solo me faltaba despedirme de Kuro, quien aún se encontraba en la terraza fumando con el ventanal semi abierto.

"Voy a bajar..." murmuré a sus espaldas.

Kuro apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo, y se volteó a verme. Yo estaba detrás del vidrio, completamente abrigado y listo para salir del apartamento. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, y tan solo esperé una rápida respuesta de él para bajar al primer piso. Pero se demoró más de lo previsto. Levanté la mirada y justo en ese momento, Kuro abría el ventanal, lo que causó que una fuerte brisa helada desordenara mi cabello. El olor a tabaco me causó repulsión, y como consecuencia arrugué mi nariz y me alejé unos pasos hacia atrás e hice una corta reverencia a modo de despido.

Kuro en cambio, me quedó observando fijamente por varios segundos. Podía sentir su inquietante mirada sobre mí, y tras un rato de silencio y lejanía entre nosotros, sentí que posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y luego se acercó más a mí para abrazarme con fuerza. Mi pecho se apretó y no pude corresponderle. Tan solo cerré los ojos para sentir con más intensidad el calor de su cuerpo.

Voy a extrañar todo de él.

Me habría gustado tener el poder para congelar el tiempo, o para evitar este acontecimiento. Cualquiera de las dos cosas habría estado bien. Incluso ya no me importaba el frío o el olor a cigarro que tanto me molestaba porque tenía a Kuro solo para mí y eso era lo único que me importaba.

"No te vayas..." me dijo cerca del oído.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron dudar por unos segundos. Sin embargo, me volví a alejar de él con miedo y con la vista pegada al suelo.

"Lo siento..." fue lo único que pude responder, ya que apenas me salía la voz.

De pronto, sonó una alarma en la sala de estar que indicaba que nuestra transformación a nekomimi estaba por comenzar. Yo me alejé todavía más de él, y me puse la capucha de mi sudadera y aflojé un poco mis pantalones para ocultar mis características anatómicas de gato. No puedo creer que algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado me vuelva a dar vergüenza.

Angustiado, miré a Kuro por última vez para despedirme con una corta y rápida reverencia. Él se había ofrecido a llevarme el equipaje hasta el primer piso, pero inmediatamente negué con mi cabeza. Al verlo de reojo, noté que Kuro no se había transformado en un nekomimi.

Sí, estaba viendo bien. No había rastro de la transformación en su cuerpo...

¿Por qué?

Me di vuelta en seguida y salí del apartamento con un bolso y una maleta. Apreté los labios y caminé a paso rápido para entrar al ascensor cuanto antes. Luego conecté mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música para distraerme, pero no surtió el efecto deseado. Mi pecho comenzó a doler más, y mientras llegaba al piso uno, me vino un pequeño mareo debido al descenso. Segundos después las puertas se abrieron, y pasé rápidamente mi brazo por mi rostro para secarme los ojos y dirigirme a las afueras del edificio.

Estuve cerca de dos horas dentro del taxi antes de llegar a casa de mis padres. Pese a que vivimos en la misma ciudad, nunca los había ido a visitar en todo este tiempo. Solo me comunicaba con ellos cada mes y le enviaba fotos de lo que hacía cada semana. Tal vez por eso me sentía tan incómodo cuando me paré frente a la entrada de mi casa y golpeé torpemente la puerta.

Seguramente mis padres deben estar decepcionados. No es fácil regresar a casa totalmente derrotado. Es decir, había perdido mi trabajo hace unas semanas atrás, mi relación con Kuroo estaba en crisis, y de salud no me he había sentido muy bien que digamos. Me imagino que debe ser porque este año el otoño ha sido más helado que de costumbre. Pero ni modo, aquí estoy. Había regresado a mi hogar después de siete años y me sentía mal por ellos. De seguro no era lo que esperaban de mí. Maldita sea, ya es demasiado tarde, la puerta se está abriendo y me siento realmente avergonzado que me vean de esta forma, tal vez no fue buena idea regresar con ellos.

"Bienvenido, Ken-chan"

Mis padres habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Aquello me hizo levantar la vista para observarlos por un largo rato y darme cuenta de que ambos tenían una cálida sonrisa en sus rostros. Seguramente la misma que me dedicaron antes de irme a estudiar a la universidad.

Yo también sonreí.

"Estoy en casa" respondí en voz baja.

Entré a sala de estar con mis maletas mientras mis padres me hablaban de lo sorprendido que estaban al verme después de tanto tiempo. No siento que haya cambiado tanto, tan solo crecí un centímetro y medio desde que salí del Instituto. Sin embargo ellos insistieron en que me veía mucho más maduro y apuesto. Yo tan solo me avergoncé y cambié el tema de inmediato.

Me dio la impresión de que estuvimos casi una hora conversando en el comedor. Es bastante comparado a las veces que hablaba con ellos por teléfono. En fin, ya agotado por el viaje, y en realidad por todo lo que había pasado ese día, me despedí de ellos antes de irme a dormir. Ellos me habían dicho que mañana no iban a regresar después de sus trabajos porque se irían directamente a la casa de mi abuela a pasar el fin de semana. Yo la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a mi abuela, por lo que le comenté esa inquietud, y ellos en seguida me comprendieron. Eso había sido un gran alivio. Ya que lo único que quería en una situación así, era mantenerme aislado de la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

Ya en mi habitación, dejé mi bolso y mi maleta en suelo a oscuras, y luego encendí la luz. Al principio me costó reconocerla, pero después, tras observar con detención cada detalle y rincón, decenas de recuerdos bombardearon mi mente. A lo lejos vi mi colección de juegos, algunos libros del colegio, consolas, entre otras cosas. Me detuve a mirar una vieja pelota de voleyball que estaba un poco desinflada. Me agaché para tomarla y la hice girar entre mis manos.

"Desearía volver a esos días..." pensé en voz.

Dejé el balón donde estaba y me saqué el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Después liberé mi cola y me saqué la capucha que ocultaba mis orejas de gato. Al hacer esto, la luz artificial me llegó a molestar más de lo normal, por lo que fui a apagarla, y luego caminé hacia la cómoda donde estaba mi ropa de dormir y me cambié rápidamente porque me había bajado el sueño de un momento a otro. Después me acosté, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al hacer contacto con las sábanas que se me quitó al cabo de unos segundos. Finalmente, me arropé hasta la nariz y bostecé.

Es un verdadero consuelo saber que mis padres aún me quieren y me aceptan a pesar de no ser el hijo perfecto. Pero no puedo seguir así, debo esforzarme y conseguir pronto un trabajo para no decepcionarlos...

Al cabo de unos segundos, cerré mis ojos y me di vuelta sobre la cama con la intención de quedarme rápidamente dormido. Este día había sido muy largo y agotador, sin embargo no tenía sueño. Desesperado, tomé mi celular para volver a mirar la hora, pero en realidad solo quería revisar los mensajes, más bien, quería saber si Kuro me había enviado algo durante estas horas.

Aún nada.

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho al ver que no tenía un solo mensaje de él. Luego apagué mi celular y lo dejé bajo mi almohada.

¿Acaso seríamos la primera pareja en romper con la magia?

El anciano del templo nos había dicho algo completamente diferente hace varios años atrás. Estoy muy seguro que nos dijo que nuestro amor era correspondido, y que duraría para siempre. ¿Acaso eso no significa que sería eterno? ¿Entonces por qué?

Apreté mi rostro contra la almohada, ya que no podía soportarlo más.

Decidí terminar con él, porque estoy seguro de que no podré hacerlo feliz ni cumplir con uno de sus mayores deseos. Él anhela formar pronto una familia, pero yo no. No me siento preparado, así de simple. Prefiero que Kuro busque a otra persona que esté realmente dispuesta a completar su proyecto de vida y hacerlo feliz en ese aspecto. Yo, la verdad, no me imagino criando hijos con Kuro. Ni ahora ni en diez años más...

Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que debí haber tenido esta conversación hace mucho con él, ya que por mi culpa lo ilusioné todo este tiempo con la idea de tener una familia.

Espero que algún día entienda que no lo hice para lastimarlo, lo hice pensando en su futuro. Más bien, en nuestro futuro. Maldición, sé que mi pensamiento en parte es muy egoísta. Esto es tan frustrante.

Kuro, ¿dónde estás? ¿En qué estás pensando ahora?

Ya no lo soportaba más, me ardían los ojos de tanto pensar una y otra vez en nuestra despedida. Tuve que dar vuelta mi almohada para lograr quedarme dormido.

Y así fue. No recuerdo con exactitud lo último que pensé antes de caer en un profundo sueño, pero al menos había logrado descansar por varias horas, ya que había despertado aproximadamente a las once de la mañana.

Como era de esperar, mis padres no estaban en casa debido a que habían salido a trabajar muy temprano como de costumbre. Sin embargo, se había preocupado de guardarme comida casera dentro del refrigerador. Ni modo, hoy me tocará almorzar solo, pero al menos será comida de mamá.

Aún con sueño, fui a buscar algo rápido a la cocina para desayunar. Al principio pensaba en sacar alguna fruta o calentar algo del almuerzo, hasta que noté que tenía el desayuno servido sobre una encimera. Aliviado, tomé la bandeja y la llevé a mi habitación, y la dejé encima del kotatsu. Después me senté y agradecí por la comida. Seguramente estaba todo frío, pero no me importó. Tomé varios sorbos de té y comí unos cuantos bocados de arroz antes de darme cuenta de que había un papel doblado debajo de la taza. Curioso, lo agarré con ambas manos y lo abrí. Al principio pensé que era un mensaje de mis padres, pero la letra era distinta, bastante horrible la verdad. ¿Quién envía cartas en estos días? Oh, es Lev. ¿Acaso está viviendo en el campo?

Disgustado, comencé a leerla, y mientras avanzaba en la lectura, sentí un fuerte impulso por emprender un viaje hacia dónde él y Yaku se encontraban. Miré mi equipaje que se encontraba intacto al lado de mi cama y me puse de pie de forma automática. Solo debía alistarme y caminar hasta el terminal de buses.

Sorprendentemente, en menos de una hora de leer la carta, ya me encontraba sentado en el paradero. No parecía que iba a llover, pero hacía mucho frío y al parecer las bajas temperaturas se mantendrían por todo el día. Menos mal me había preocupado de salir abrigado de mi casa.

Siendo cerca de las doce, finalmente el bus había llegado al terminal. Me subí rápidamente para buscar un lugar apartado, y al encontrar un asiento libre casi al final del vehículo, guardé mi equipaje en el compartimento que estaba arriba de los asientos. Luego me acomodé al lado de la ventana, y al suspirar, empañé el vidrio que tenía al frente de mi rostro.

"Queridísimo Kenma-san

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos en contacto, pero creemos que pese al tiempo y lo alejado que hemos estado, aún seguimos conservando nuestra amistad.

Le escribo porque me encuentro con Yaku en el templo de gatos que se encuentra a las afueras de Tokyo, y queríamos invitarlo a usted y a Kuroo-san a pasar un fin de semana con nosotros. Solo tienen que preocuparse de cómo llegar ya que aquí tenemos habitaciones para huéspedes y mucha comida.

También aprovecho de contarle una noticia que nos tiene muy contentos: Yaku está esperando gatitos. Y hace poco nos enteramos que vienen tres en camino. ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

Espero verlos a ambos. Le dejo la dirección al reverso de esta carta.

Se despide,

Lev

PD: Si se animan, también podemos jugar un partido de Voleyball, aunque lo veo un poco complicado para Yaku."

Ese idiota. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar las últimas líneas de la carta. Pero inmediatamente después me puse a pensar que, tal vez, la respuesta que he estado buscando se encuentra en ese templo.

Mierda.

Lo otro que no puedo dejar de pensar es en la forma en cómo lo hicieron. Es decir, para que Yaku haya quedado preñado, ambos tuvieron que aparearse en su forma de gato. Y haciendo memoria, Yaku lucía como un gato muy pequeño durante los eclipses lunares, en cambio Lev, se veía seis veces más grande que él.

Oh Dios, qué desagradable. Me pregunto cómo habrá sobrevivido...

"Joven, ¡Llegamos al templo!" Gritó de pronto el chofer causando que saltara de mi asiento.

No me había dado cuenta de que era la única persona que quedaba en el bus. Así que en cuanto estuve consciente de aquello, me puse de pie y caminé rápidamente con mi equipaje hacia la salida, y antes de bajar del bus me despedí del conductor.

Una vez afuera, miré los alrededores del templo, percatándome que había solo vegetación. Es decir, ni una sola casa o indicio de civilización. En otras palabras, estaba en medio de la nada...

Ese último pensamiento me causó un poco de ansiedad, lo cual me impulsó a apresurar mi paso para aproximarme a la entrada principal, provocando además, que mi respiración se entrecortara, sin embargo, logré tranquilizarme inmediatamente después de divisar un papel pegado en el gran portón de madera.

"BIENVENIDO, POR FAVOR PASE"

Lo único que podía criticar de ese improvisado cartel, era esa horrenda caligrafía que de seguro era de Lev. Bueno, al menos logré llegar sin problemas. Solo espero que Lev esté convertido en humano, o sino, agh, ni siquiera lo quiero pensar. También espero encontrarme con un sistema de calefacción decente o moriré congelado. Me cuesta creer que se me enfrió la nariz apenas salí del autobús. Probablemente este sector tiene un microclima.

"Cómo pesa..." me quejé en voz alta al mover apenas unos centímetros el portón de madera que tenía al frente.

Había olvidado mis guantes por lo que mis manos fueron la segunda parte de mi cuerpo en congelarse en cosa de segundos. Y ahora para rematar sentía un ligero hormigueo en mis extremidades.

De pronto percibí que la puerta se hizo más ligera. Por un segundo llegué a pensar que la puerta estaba trancada y que solo necesitaba un pequeño impulso para que se abriera con facilidad, pero luego comprendí que estaba Lev al otro lado del portón, y me estaba ayudado desde adentro.

"Buenas tardes, Kenma-san" me saludó muy animado y lleno de energía una vez que cruzamos miradas.

Yo en cambio estaba agotado, creo que hasta llegué a sudar helado por la fuerza que había hecho. Intenté sonreír, pero solo lo observé y contesté seriamente el saludo.

Lev, ignorando mi fría respuesta, se acercó hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, literalmente. Dios mío, ese idiota debe estar sobrepasando los dos metros de altura, de cerca pude notar que está mucho más alto desde la última vez que lo vi en preparatoria. Pero en fin, me alejé de él y le hice una señal con las manos para dar a entender que no se acercara más. Lev había dejado de sonreír como tonto, pero seguía con esa extraña aura de optimismo y alegría.

"Kenma-san, ahora que se dejó el color natural de su cabello se ve mucho más maduro."

Ese comentario no me agradó para nada, es decir, las raíces que tenía en preparatoria eran parte de mi estilo y eran geniales...

"Tú pareces un verdadero ermitaño con ese cabello tan largo y viviendo en medio del bosque. Solo falta que te dejes crecer la barba..." le contesté mirándolo molesto.

"No soy ningún ermitaño, Kenma-san. Mantengo mi cabello perfectamente peinado" se quejó mientras tomaba su cabello y me mostraba el largo de su trenza.

Viéndolo de cerca, su rostro no ha cambiado en nada, y su flequillo seguía igual, lo único diferente era su larga trenza que me mostraba con orgullo.

"Ya quisiera dejarme la barba, pero a Yakkun no le gusta. Probablemente porque le molesta el hecho de que solo a mi me crezca una frondosa barba en tan poco tiempo. Y a él, bueno, a él no, ya que sigue siendo lampiño." dijo Lev antes de ponerse a gritar como loco.

Miré desanimado el escándalo que hacía mi antiguo compañero de equipo porque al parecer algo lo estaba atacando. Fijé mi vista en su pierna y pude notar que había una bola de pelos cerca de su muslo derecho. Luego de fijarme bien, noté que era un gato anaranjado muy pequeño, pero panzón, no me digas que...

"¡Yakkun! ¡No sabía que estaba escuchando! ¡Suélteme por favor! ¡Eso duele mucho!" se quejaba el idiota de Lev.

Suspiré un poco cansado. Me acerqué a Lev para tomar a Yaku entre mis manos y alejarlo rápidamente de su pierna, pero no pude moverlo ni un centímetro ya que al tomarlo por detrás de sus patas delanteras, me volví consciente de su condición.

Según lo que me había contado Lev, Yaku estaba esperando gatitos. Tres gatitos para ser exacto. Eso es una locura...

Auch

Yaku me había mordido un dedo. ¿Por qué me mira enojado? Por Dios, deja de maullar tan fuerte. Está bien, te dejaré en el suelo. Mi única intención era conseguir que Lev dejara de gritar como idiota. ¿Y ahora qué estás buscando?

Joder, esto me está superando. Yaku no ha parado de moverse y Lev hace rato que está sobando su pierna mientras continúa quejándose a viva voz. ¿Cuánto rato más debo estar aquí? Ya estoy harto de este reencuentro.

"Yakkun, eso dolió mucho, de seguro me dejó una marca en la pierna... Espere un momento, en primer lugar usted no debería estar aquí, hace mucho frío para que ande caminando fuera del templo." Dijo Lev cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Yaku con reprobación.

Yaku en cambio, lo ignoró y miró hacia otro lado.

"Ya le dije que puede pescar un resfriado. Recuerde que debe cuidar su salud y la de nuestros gatitos. Además le he repetido varias veces que su caja de arena la dejé junto al inodoro para que no tenga que salir de casa." Dijo Lev mientras tomaba rápidamente a Yaku entre sus brazos y lo arropaba con su bufanda.

Iba a quejarme del frío que hacía en esos momentos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, estornudé muy fuerte, causando que Lev se molestara y aparatara a Yaku de mi vista para protegerlo de mis supuestos gérmenes. Yo solo ignoré su reacción y sobé mi nariz al sentir un molesto picor entre mis fosas nasales.

Al rato volví a escuchar una fuerte maullido de Yaku que se repetía una y otra vez.

"Lo entiendo, Yakkun." Dijo Lev silenciando automáticamente al gato. "Al parecer, Yakkun, está preguntando por Kuroo-san" añadió mirándome fijamente.

"Vine solo." respondí desganado.

"¿Kuroo-san no vendrá?" preguntó Lev tomando una actitud más seria.

"No lo sé." fue lo único que respondí antes de agachar mi cabeza. "¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas?" pregunté molesto mientras acomodaba mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

Lev no insistió más con el tema de Kuro, y me guió al interior del templo, no sin antes, asegurarse de que usara unas pantuflas especiales.

"Kenma-san, por favor sígame, tenemos una habitación preparada para usted." Dijo Lev un poco antes de llegar a un largo pasillo de madera que tenía varias puertas corredizas.

Ambos caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a lo que supuse, sería mi alcoba. Lev, en ese instante, deslizó suavemente la puerta, dejando al descubierto una habitación alfombrada muy pequeña sin amoblar.

"Hay un futón y almohadas dentro del armario por si quiere descansar antes del almuerzo." Dijo Lev mientras acariciaba el lomo de Yaku quien seguía envuelto en medio de una larga bufanda.

Agradecí por la hospitalidad y fui directamente a una esquina de la habitación para liberarme del bolso que cargaba hace bastante rato sobre mis hombros.

"Ah, y otra cosa. Le advierto desde ya que aquí no tenemos internet y tampoco llega señal a los celulares, así que si necesita llamar, debe utilizar el teléfono que está en recepción." Dijo Lev con una voz muy seria.

Mierda, dónde me vine a meter...

"Supongo que hay electricidad..." murmuré comenzando a impacientarme. Había visto un par de enchufes en mi habitación, pero lancé ese comentario para salirme de dudas.

"Kenma-san, por supuesto que existe electricidad, pero su uso está restringido entre diez de la noche a seis de la mañana, salvo en casos excepcionales." me respondió más serio que antes.

Entrecerré los ojos resignado, ya que eso significaba que no podía distraerme durante la noche jugando videojuegos online.

"Espera Lev, no te vayas, ¿Por casualidad se encuentra el viejo en este templo?" pregunté antes de que se fuera.

"Kenma-san, el anciano del templo que ambos conocimos, falleció hace poco, y actualmente el nuevo dueño del templo es Yakkun."

"Vaya..." abrí mis ojos por la repentina noticia.

Ha llegado un punto en que todo se ha vuelto impredecible. No puedo negar que esto me está asustando. Cuando ocurren en los videojuegos me desespera, pero en la vida real los imprevistos definitivamente son mucho peor.

"Ocurrió hace dos meses. Su hija nos contactó por teléfono contándonos sobre la noticia, y luego le pidió a Yakkun encargarse del templo." Dijo Lev antes de retirarse junto a Yaku. Supongo que no se quedó más rato porque no hice ningún comentario ni pregunta sobre el tema.

Suspiré agotado. No es que extrañe al anciano, la verdad es que detestaba que fuera tan metiche y parlanchín, pero igual siento que pude haber tenido una mejor relación con él. Joder, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle al viejo. ¿Se supone que ahora Yaku es el nuevo "anciano" del templo? ¿Cómo me ayudará en su condición actual? Porque no creo que Lev sea de mucha ayuda, aunque al menos tendré con quién conversar en mis tiempos de ocio...

¿A quién quiero engañar?

Siento que desde hace rato que esto no está resultando como lo había planeado. Me pregunto si he llegado hasta aquí por malas decisiones. No es que esté despreciando la invitación de mis compañeros, pero me conozco lo suficiente para saber que no aguantaré mucho tiempo en este lugar.

Volví a suspirar sin ánimo y me dirigí al armario arrastrando los pies. Al deslizar la puerta, vi dos futones y varios cojines en su interior. Tan solo saqué un futón y una almohada, y lo dejé sobre el suelo alfombrado. Luego me acosté boca arriba y observé el techo que estaba pintado de un tono amarillento.

"¿Llegaré a ser feliz sin Kuro?" Pensé en voz alta antes de cerrar con fuerza mis ojos.

No quería pensar en eso, pero fue inevitable.

Después de todo, anoche él no se había transformado, y eso había causado que una parte de mi se sintiera traicionada y dudara sobre nuestro futuro.

Tal vez debería empezar a hacerme la idea de que Kuro ya no volverá conmigo.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 2: Penumbra

ATARDECER EN TOKYO

 **CAP 2: Penumbra**

Eran las nueve de la noche de un día jueves de octubre cuando Bokuto recibió un breve mensaje a su celular:

"Cancela la fiesta, cancela todo, luego te explico".

Aquello no le había agradado para nada, sobre todo porque era un aviso de último minuto, y a esas horas se encontraba en su casa recibiendo a los últimos invitados de la fiesta sorpresa.

Hinata, el último en llegar a la casa del búho, le preguntó si pasaba algo malo al verlo tan concentrado en su celular, sin embargo, este evadió la pregunta respondiendo que iría al baño, y desapareció rápidamente de la sala de estar. Ya en el baño, sacó su celular para releer el mensaje e intentó llamar a Kuroo varias veces sin éxito alguno, por lo que decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz.

"Bro, ¿cómo que se cancela la fiesta sorpresa? ¿Qué le digo a los chicos que ya llegaron? ¿Bro? ¿Estás bien?"

Una vez que dejó grabado su mensaje, se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de invitados sentados y en silencio, esperando una posible explicación o al menos noticias del paradero del festejado. Bokuto, sin embargo, dejó su vista pegada al suelo, ignorando la presencia de los invitados, y caminó de un lado a otro con las manos acomodadas detrás de su espalda y con la espalda un poco encorvada. Aquel intrigante comportamiento, despertó el interés de la mayoría, causando que varias miradas se posaran en sus movimientos, y el silencio reinara el lugar.

Bokuto no pudo aguantar más la presión, y saltó hacia el sillón para llamar la atención de los presentes.

―Chicos, lamento informarles que por problemas técnicos, no se podrá realizar el cumpleaños de Kenma...

― ¿Ehhh? ¿Es en serio? ― exclamó Hinata desilusionado.

― ¿Hubo algún problema con Kenma? ― preguntó Yamamoto.

Luego se sumaron las preguntas de Kai, Inuoka, Shibayama, Fukunaga, Tendou, y algunos compañeros de universidad de Kenma. Causando un murmullo que se fue intensificando en cosa de segundos.

―Si chicos, lo lamento. ― se disculpó Bokuto en voz alta. ―Kuroo se disculpará personalmente con cada uno de ustedes...

Tras esas declaraciones, todos lo invitados reaccionaron decepcionados. Más de alguno se había esforzado por tener libre la tarde del jueves o salir antes para llegar a la hora. Incluso el mismo Bokuto, que además de hacerse el tiempo, había ofrecido su casa para la celebración.

Así había terminado el día para Bokuto. Echando a una decena de personas de su casa después del intento fallido de celebrar el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Kenma que Kuroo había estado preparando en secreto hace más de un mes. Sabía que algo andaba mal ahí, después de todo, Kuroo era muy calculador en todos los aspectos de su vida, y además el mensaje que había recibido de Kuroo lo había dejado preocupado aquella noche del día jueves.

Siendo las una de la mañana, Bokuto recibió un segundo mensaje de su amigo citándolo en un bar de dudosa reputación en el centro de Tokyo. Este no lo pensó mucho, y salió de su casa, y se fue en auto hasta el lugar de su citación.

Una vez dentro de aquel bar, observó las personas que estaban en su interior. A simple vista el ambiente lo percibía tranquilo, pero no completamente seguro. Bokuto tragó saliva antes de caminar hacia la barra, ya que para él no era frecuente visitar bares o discos, y esta experiencia le resultaba un tanto perturbadora.

Al llegar a su asiento, miró al hombre que estaba en el banco de al lado, el cual usaba un sombrero, bufanda, y unos lentes de sol, un aspecto que encontró lo suficientemente inusual como para sospechar que algo tramaba, sin embargo, lo notó tan concentrado mirando su celular y tomando cerveza con un sorbete, que simplemente lo ignoró, y se sentó, dándose media vuelta y entrecerrando los ojos para ubicar a su amigo entre toda la gente extraña que había en el bar. Tras varios segundos de búsqueda se dio por vencido, y comenzó a golpear la barra con la punta de sus dedos en señal de impaciencia. Al rato apareció una joven mesera que lo saludó y le ofreció un trago.

―No, gracias. Solo tomaré agua mineral...― respondió Bokuto seriamente.

La lechuza era un hábil deportista de élite, no por nada se encontraba jugando en la selección nacional de Japón, y como tal, cuidaba mucho su alimentación y su estilo de vida.

En tanto esperaba su botella con agua, una mujer se acercó a saludarlo afectuosamente. Lo más probable es que había llamado su atención su trabajado físico, no obstante, este le mostró su anillo de compromiso.

―Soy casado, y mi esposa está esperando un bebé.― dijo causando que la mujer se persignara y posteriormente se alejara rápidamente del seleccionado nacional.

En la media hora que Bokuto estuvo esperando a Kuroo, diversos desconocidos se le acercaron a pedir su número, sin embargo, él siguió esperando pacientemente en el mismo lugar, hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

―Bro, ¿Eres tú?― escuchó una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

―¿Bro? ― Preguntó Bokuto dándose media vuelta. ― ¡Al fin apareces! ― exclamó sorprendido de verlo. ―He recibido toda clase de propuestas indecentes desde que llegué aquí.

―Lo siento, bro.

―Y el hombre misterioso que ahora está sentado en la esquina en el fondo no para de coquetearme. ¿Que clase de bar es este?

―Lo siento, bro.― Repitió cada ve más deprimido.

―Olvida eso.― dijo Bokuto abriendo más sus ojos al notar que Kuroo tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y la ropa que llevaba puesta lucía estropeada. ― ¿Qué te pasó?

―Me caí por las escaleras de mi edificio...

― ¡Eso es grave!― Exclamó horrorizado. ―Deberías ir con un médico para que te examine... espera, ese olor.― dijo acercándose a su cuello y su rostro mientras lo olfateaba como un perro. ― ¿Haz estado bebiendo?

―Solo un poco.

―También apestas a cigarrillo.― añadió cada vez más sorprendido del estado de su amigo.

Kuroo bajó la vista desanimado y se sentó al lado de Bokuto. Este, al verlo tan deprimido, posó su mano en la espalda para darle unas cuantas palmadas.

―Amigo, cuénteme la historia completa.

Kuroo había tomado una breve pausa antes de comenzar su historia. Habían tantos temas que abordar que debía organizarlos en su mente. Bokuto no tuvo drama en esperarlo, y le ofreció agua de su propia botella. No obstante, Kuroo se negó diplomáticamente, y luego le pidió al barman un shot de tequila. Inmediatamente después, se pasó la mano por la boca y comenzó a contar su historia. Bokuto, por su parte, escuchó muy atento cada palabra del relato, aguantando alguna que otra incoherencia en el lenguaje, vacíos o saltos temporales, o pronunciaciones erróneos provocadas por el exceso de alcohol.

―Bro, lo siento tanto, no pensé que las cosas terminarían de esa manera.

Kuroo, quién aún seguía con la vista baja, tomó su vaso y bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba, arrugando su cara al sentir que el líquido le quemaba su garganta. Luego levantó el brazo para llamar la atención del barman con la intención de repetirse la misma bebida.

―Bro, ya fue suficiente alcohol para tu cuerpo. Vámonos de aquí.― dijo Bokuto bajándole el brazo a la fuerza y mirándolo seriamente.

―No, yo no me voy, suéltame.― se quejó Kuroo mientras forcejaba para liberarse.

―Te soltaré solo cuando te tranquilices...― dijo Bokuto.

Casi como por arte de magia, Kuroo se quedó quieto y suspiró pesadamente. Bokuto también suspiró y lo soltó.

―Muy bien, vámonos de aquí...― dijo Bokuto poniéndose de pie para buscar su billetera con la intención de pagar rápidamente su consumo y el de Kuroo.

―Él me dejó. ¡Me dejó!― dijo Kuroo casi gritando.

Bokuto se sintió nervioso al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo cada vez más fuerte repitiendo las mismas palabras, y se vio obligado a guardar su billetera al ver a Kuroo balanceándose sobre el banco giratorio mientras hacía un torpe intento por subirse a la barra. Aquello había llamado inmediatamente la atención de los trabajadores del lugar.

―Ok, bro, regresemos a casa, allí tengo mucho licor para compartir, pero bájate por favor.― suplicó Bokuto tironeando los pantalones de Kuroo.

Para mala suerte de ambos, y de todos los que estaban en ese bar, el encargado de la música, subió más el volumen al ver que se estaba formando un escándalo en la barra, sin embargo, no esperaban que justo la canción, tratara de desamor, y que además fuera un tema que Kuroo conocía a la perfección.

Aquello había sido la gota que rebosó el vaso.

Tetsuro finalmente había logrado liberarse de las manos de su amigo y acto seguido, se subió a la barra para cantar a todo pulmón frente a todo el bar.

Bokuto se sintió vencido al ver el espectáculo que hacía su amigo, y una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla. Él sabía que era el único que podía controlarlo y detenerlo en una situación como esa.

―Es momento de aplicar fuerza bruta.― murmuró Bokuto sacando dinero de su bolsillo y dejándolo sobre la barra. La mesera que justo pasaba por ahí recogió el dinero y le sonrió nerviosa, casi como si le suplicara con la mirada que se hiciera cargo del hombre que cantaba desafinadamente sobre la barra. ―Quédese con el vuelto.― fue lo único que le dijo antes de quitarse la chaqueta, arremangarse la camisa hasta los hombros y tomar el pesado y gran cuerpo de Kuroo entre sus brazos. No había faltado la mujer que sacó su celular para fotografiar el heroico momento, mientras el resto de la gente aplaudía y felicitaba al hombre con peinado de lechuza que se llevaba al borracho que estaba armando un escándalo al interior del bar.

Cuando el búho llegó a su auto y comenzó a acomodar a su amigo en el asiento del copiloto, Kuroo sufrió unas cuantas arcadas, lo que causó que lo sacara de inmediato y lo acomodara a un lado de la acera.

―Bro, pareces un gato a punto de expulsar una bola de pelos.― Le decía mientras lo afirmaba del brazo y le sobaba la espalda.

Sin embargo, Kuroo no vomitó y se desplomó sobre el cemento, cayendo lentamente debido a que Bokuto había amortiguado la caída.

Pasado unos minutos, Kuroo había despertado sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al abrir sus ojos sobó su cabeza e intentó sentarse lo más lentamente posible sobre la cama donde se encontraba acostado. La habitación era grande, y el estilo de decoración se le hacía muy familiar. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y apareció Bokuto con una bebida para deportistas.

―Bro, al fin despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?― preguntó el búho acercándose hacia su amigo.

―Como si alguien me hubiese dado con un bate en la cabeza...

―Me lo imaginaba, así que te traje esto.― le dijo Bokuto sentándose sobre el colchón y extendiéndole la botella. ―Necesitas hidratarte.

Kuroo agradeció y bebió casi la mitad del contenido de una, cerrando la botella y volviendo a acostarse con el rostro sobre la almohada.

―Bro, no te relajes tanto, te despertaré en un rato más para que tomes una ducha y llegues digno a tu trabajo...

― ¿Aún es viernes?― preguntó asomando sus ojos entrecerrados.

―Si, aun es viernes. De hecho son recién las tres y media de la mañana. Te tuve que cargar hasta el auto porque te quedaste dormido en medio de la calle luego de que intentaste vomitar. La verdad no fue nada fácil...

Kuroo no sabía qué decir en esos momentos, por una parte estaba aliviado de que no había faltado a su trabajo, pero por otro, se sentía físicamente tan mal que le habría encantado quedarse acostado toda la mañana.

―Bro, espera, hay algo que te quiero contar...

― ¿Qué cosa?― preguntó Kuroo antes de bostezar y cerrar completamente los ojos.

―Ya te he contado que mi matrimonio fue arreglado por mis padres...

―No creo que sea un buen momento, no me sient...

―También sabes que ahora mi esposa está esperando un bebé. ― interrumpió Bokuto.

Kuroo ya se había resignado, y se dio media vuelta sobre la cama quejándose a regañadientes de su dolor de cabeza y se fue sentando lentamente sobre el colchón.

―Y eso significa que pronto tendremos una familia.― añadió Bokuto cada vez más ansioso.

―Oye, espera, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? ¿Acaso quieres echarme en cara que tendrás una familia perfecta? ― preguntó Kuroo de mal genio.

―Bro, tranquilízate, te estoy poniendo en contexto, aún no te cuento mi problema, afírmate por favor.

Kuroo alzó una ceja y tan solo se quedó quieto sobre la cama. No entendía porqué debía afirmarse si justamente ahora se encontraba sentado en una cama con muchas almohadas detrás de su espalda.

―Verás, durante la despedida de soltero que me organizaron en el equipo, habían muchas mujeres con poca ropa haciendo bailes exóticos y ese tipo de cosas. Yo me dejé llevar por la celebración, participé en algunos juegos, tomé un poco de sake, ya sabes, me porté un poco mal...

―¿Te acostaste con una de ellas?― preguntó Kuroo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―No, bro... el problema es que Akaashi estaba en la celebración.

― ¿Akaashi?― preguntó extrañado. ―¿Él no se había mudado a Corea?

―Sí, pero vino a Japón justamente la semana en que me casaba. Aunque solo asistió a mi despedida de soltero.

―Ya veo, y que pasó con él...―dijo Kuroo cada vez más desinteresado de la historia.

―Bueno, él se confesó.

Kuro en ese momento abrió los ojos a más no poder.

―Y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi desde la preparatoria, pero que no había tenido el valor suficiente para decírmelo en su momento.

― ¿Te lo dijo en medio de la celebración?― preguntó Tetsurou cada vez más sorprendido.

―No, la verdad es que me lo dijo cuando lo fui a dejar a su hotel. Ambos estábamos en mi auto y me lo contó todo.

― ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

―No le dije nada...

―¿Qué?

― ¡No sabía que decirle, bro! Estaba tan impactado como tú. Sin embargo, luego reaccioné, y me acerqué a él para darle un beso.

―¿En los labios?

Bokuto se le ruborizaron las mejillas, y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

― ¿Y qué pasó después?

―Que no pasó, bro. ― respondió Bokuto aún con sus mejillas enrojecidas y tensas. ―Lo hicimos en el asiento de atrás de mi auto.

Kuroo se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser un par de veces.

―Disculpa...― dijo Kuroo en voz baja. ―¿¡Hiciste qué!? ― le gritó espantado.

Bokuto asintió nuevamente, pero esta vez con la mirada en el suelo.

―Después me fui a su hotel y no paramos en toda la noche.― dijo ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos mientras sonreía.

―Y... me imagino que esto no ha vuelto a pasar...― murmuró Tetsurou tomando otro sorbo de bebida.

―No, por supuesto que no, bro.― se defendió el búho asomando sus ojos ámbar entre sus dedos. ―Ahora soy un hombre comprometido.― añadió cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Pero?― preguntó Kuroo.

―¿Pero qué?

―Obviamente hay algo más que no me has contado.

―Ah, no, yo no, bueno, sí.― dijo Bokuto sonrojándose aún más. ―Luego de esa noche perdimos el contacto, más bien, ambos quisimos olvidar esa noche, pero hace un rato atrás le envié un mensaje por error.

―Claro, por error...― se burló el moreno.

― ¡Es cierto!

― ¿Y por que justo hoy?

―Porque en el bar una persona me recomendó una aplicación para buscar amigos que estuvieran cerca de mi distrito, y bueno, yo la descargué mientras te esperaba. Y hace apenas unos minutos atrás comencé a usarla...

―Ya...

―Y curiosamente Akaashi también tenía esa aplicación y estaba conectado, así que lo saludé...

― ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

―Bueno, la verdad es que acepté juntarme nuevamente con él en un hotel para conversar sobre lo que pasó esa noche.

―Me imagino que aquella vez no tuvieron tiempo de conversar nada.

―Exacto.

― ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora se juntarán solo a conversar?

―Me pillaste, bro.― contestó Bokuto rascándose la cabeza.

―Oh por Dios...― dijo Kuroo poniendo los ojos en blanco

―Ok, bro, mejor tengamos esta conversación otro día...Supongo que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.― dijo Bokuto al ver el rostro agotado de su amigo.

Kuroo levantó el pulgar y volvió a quedarse boca abajo sobre la cama. Koutarou, en cambio, apagó la luz y fue a acostarse a su lado para dormir un par de horas.

Llegado el mediodía, ambos amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo en la mañana para juntarse a almorzar en el centro. El lugar escogido contrastaba totalmente con el bar donde habían pasado la noche anterior, y los dos se veían bastantes relajados conversando, mientras esperaban que llegara su pedido.

―Lo he llamado más de treinta veces, le he dejado varios mensajes en todas sus redes, incluso me hice una cuenta en el juego que ha estado jugando en línea las últimas dos semanas solo para poder hablar con él, pero nada...― dijo Kuroo sonando cada vez más desesperado. ―Si no hubiese sido porque anoche el celular se me cayó al inodoro, no me habría demorado en llamar a casa de sus padres.

―¿Y cómo te fue con eso? ― preguntó Bokuto.

―He llamado varias veces en el transcurso de la mañana, pero no contestan.― respondió Kuroo pensativo. ―Tal vez sus padres me odian.― añadió horrorizado.

―Tranquilízate bro, lo más seguro es que cuando intentaste llamar a su casa, sus padres estaban camino al trabajo y Kenma estaba profundamente dormido. Además, yo sigo creyendo que Kenma está sentido por el hecho de que no te hayas transformado en un hombre gato.

―¿De qué hablas?― preguntó Kuroo confundido.

―Eso que me mencionaste en el bar, bro. ― dijo Koutarou mirándolo de reojo.

―Ah, es cierto.― murmuró desanimado. ―Había luna llena, pero yo... No entiendo muy bien qué paso.

―Ni yo, bro.― dijo el búho encogiéndose de hombros. ―Tal vez esté relacionado a las emociones que tuviste horas antes.

―Puede que tengas razón, bro. Después de todo, sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que pensé. Es que, solo imagina a la persona que amas diciéndote que no quiere tener hijos contigo, y que además te lo recalque diciendo que no está ni cree que estará preparado en diez o quince años más... es algo, es... ¿Cómo decirlo? Es como si una parte de tu futuro se hubiese ido a la mierda.

―Bro, debes entenderlo...

―Lo peor de todo es que si lo entiendo, él detesta a los bebés y no se lleva bien con los niños, tampoco los entiende y detesta estar a cargo de uno. Pero realmente quise pensar que con el tiempo cambiaría y mostraría interés en el tema.

―Bueno, no soy quien para darte consejos de amor, bro, pero te puedo decir por mi experiencia que la gente no cambia su comportamiento o mentalidad cuando lo obligas o se siente presionada. Todos tenemos nuestras diferencias y tenemos que aprender a aceptarlas... Pongamos de ejemplo nuestra relación...― dijo Bokuto alzando su dedo índice hacia arriba mientras Kuroo lo observaba curioso. ―Cuando estamos jugando voleyball, y me bloqueas un hermoso lanzamiento que estaba destinado a ser un punto, me dan ganas de golpearte la cara contra el suelo...

― ¡Bro!

―Pero luego se me pasa.― Dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos para tranquilizarlo. ―Porque somos amigos y acepto que quieras hacerme la vida imposible en la cancha.

―Eso fue un pésimo ejemplo.― Dijo Kuroo mirándolo molesto.

― ¡Bro! ¡Intento subirte los ánimos!― Exclamó ofendido.

―Bueno, en parte tienes razón. No puedo pretender que Kenma cambie de parecer...― dijo Kuroo mientras revolvía su bebida. ―Seguramente él pasó mucho tiempo buscando las mejores palabras para explicar sus razones, pero aún así, no puedo creer que yo no haya tenido el valor suficiente para detenerlo cuando estaba por irse del apartamento. Sentí que se me habían agotado las fuerzas cuando Kenma no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos...― agregó Kuroo sintiendo un molesto ardor en su vista. ―Hasta ahora no me había planteado ceder ante el deseo de ser padre, pero por volver con Kenma, haría cualquier cosa.― añadió apretando ambos puños.

―Hablas como un hombre perdidamente enamorado, bro. Ya es hora de que vayas a buscarlo y aclares las cosas con él.― dijo Bokuto acomodando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

―Eso es lo que más quisiera, pero no puedo ir ahora, debo volver en un rato más al trabajo.― dijo Tetsurou antes de suspirar.

"Me pregunto si estará comiendo bien..." pensó Kuroo apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras fijaba su vista en el almuerzo que Bokuto le había comprado.

En ese mismo instante, Kenma miraba su menú, que incluía un pequeño plato con arroz, verduras salteadas y sopa de miso, un almuerzo similar al que tenía Lev, en cambio Yaku, tenía un plato hondo con pescado a la plancha.

Todos habían agradecido por la comida antes de sacar el primer bocado, incluso Yaku, quien a pesar de ser un gato, maulló y refregó sus orejas en la pierna de su amado. Kenma notó en esos momentos que Lev se veía muy disciplinado comiendo su pequeña porción de comida. Al principio creyó que solo comía pausadamente para aparentar madurez, pero tras observarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que a Lev se le marcaban levemente los huesos de su rostro y de sus manos. Luego observó a Yaku, quien comía pausadamente y saboreaba su pescado, lamiendo constantemente sus bigotes.

―Oye Lev, ¿Estás aquí desde hace mucho?

Lev dejó de masticar de inmediato, tragó rápido su bocado, y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Kenma.

―Estoy aquí hace más de tres meses.― respondió Haiba seriamente mientras se acomodaba sobre su cojín.

"Eso es mucho" pensó Kenma mientras envolvía sus verduras en los palillos.

―Los planes cambiaron hace medio año cuando me despidieron. Y pese a que recibí muchas ofertas de trabajo por la experiencia que tuve en el cargo anterior, todo me exigía viajar con frecuencia fuera de la ciudad, y la verdad es que no me quería separar de Yaku.― añadió el semi ruso observando a su novio convertido en gato y sonriéndole. ―Así que al final opté por quedarme en casa para buscar con calma un trabajo más cómodo, tal vez donde no ganara tanto como en mi trabajo anterior, pero algo que me sirviera para aportar con las cuentas. Y entre tanta búsqueda, un día pasé por afuera del templo de gatos, y me encontré con el anciano. Él me comentó que estaba buscando un aprendiz que se hiciera cargo una vez que él se retirara. Y yo estaba feliz, porque justo estaba buscando un trabajo, así que postulé a ese cargo, pero él me rechazó de inmediato argumentándome que yo no era el elegido.

"Siendo honesto, si hubiese tenido que escoger a alguien como sucesor, definitivamente habría dejado a Lev fuera de la lista" pensó Kenma entrecerrando los ojos luego de haber escuchado la larga historia de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

―Pero eso no fue todo...― retomó Lev tras beber un vaso con agua. ―Al día siguiente fui a insistirle, pero él me ignoró otra vez y al ver que iba con Yaku, se le acercó y le dijo que él era el elegido. ¡No fue justo! ― exclamó con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos.

Yaku se encontraba echado sobre un cojín mientras lamía sus patas tranquilamente escuchando las quejas de su novio.

―Además el viejo me dijo que yo asustaba a los gatos por mi altura, y que había sido un dolor de cabeza la inestabilidad de mis poderes durante mi adolescencia. ― dijo Lev cruzándose de brazos. ―Bueno, puede que haya tenido razón en lo segundo, pero ya soy adulto y tengo el poder para transformarme en un gato cuando quiero.

― ¿Eso es en serio?―preguntó Kenma retomando el interés por la conversación.

―Claro que si, aunque es más fácil cuando necesito proteger a Yaku, ¿Verdad Yakkun? ― Preguntó Lev acercando su mano a la cabeza del pequeño gato anaranjado. Este pasó su nariz y su cabeza por debajo de la palma mientras ronroneaba.

Kenma pensó en esas palabras mientras veía el trato cariñoso que tenían esos dos a pocos metros de él. Aquello le había causado tristeza, y bajó inmediatamente la vista para distraerse.

―¿Y cómo es que decidieron tener hijos siendo tan jóvenes?― preguntó Kenma sin despegar su vista del suelo ―Yaku es seleccionado nacional del equipo de voleyball. ¿Por qué tan pronto sabiendo que la carrera de un deportista es corta? ― volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño.

―Fue una suma de situaciones.― contestó Lev seriamente al notar que Kenma se veía molesto. ―Tenía mucho tiempo libre desde fui despedido. Y Yaku necesitaba tomar un breve descanso para sanar una lesión en su rodilla. Supongo que los dos sentimos que era una señal, y ni siquiera lo discutimos, simplemente dejamos todo atrás y nos mudamos al templo.

―Ya veo...― murmuró Kenma sintiéndose frustrado al escuchar la repuesta. ―Tus padres deben estar felices.― añadió antes de tomar otro bocado.

―Los padres de Yaku están encantados con la noticia. Ellos vendrían más seguido a visitarnos si no fuera porque el templo queda muy lejos de todo, y bueno, ellos igual tienen su vida...

― ¿Y los tuyos?― preguntó Kenma mirando detenidamente al semi ruso.

― ¿Mis padres?― dijo Lev bajando la vista.

Kenma se sintió preocupado al notar que la pausa que se había tomado Lev era un claro indicio de que algo no andaba muy bien con su familia.

―Ellos, no aceptaron mi relación con Yaku.― dijo finalmente el joven de cabello plateado dejando sus palillos a un lado de su plato. ―El día que se lo conté a mi padre, no volvió a hablarme, y esa misma tarde fui despedido de su empresa. A mi madre también le afectó, pero no se lo tomó tan mal como él. ― agregó mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones.

―Ellos aún no saben sobre...― concluyó Kenma al notar que la voz de Lev se quebraba casi al final.

Haiba apenas pudo asentir sin poder levantar la mirada del suelo.

―Lo siento.― respondió Kenma.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo que fue interrumpido por el mismo Kenma, quien se había levantado y retirado silenciosamente hacia su habitación. Kenma planeaba quedarse encerrado jugando videojuegos toda la tarde, pero sus planes se habían visto interrumpido cuando Lev apareció cerca de las cinco a pedirle ayuda con el aseo del patio y el jardín.

Kozume no se lo había cuestionado. Suspiró pesadamente y guardó su consola antes de ir a barrer las hojas caídas de los árboles. Luego comenzó a quitar malezas del pasto, y como última tarea del día, tuvo que sacarle brillo a la gran estatua de gato que se encontraba en el patio principal que quedaba entre el gran portón de madera y el templo. La gran estatua de gato era el único símbolo relacionado al felino que se podía ver en la propiedad, ya que el templo, más que una atracción turística relacionada a los gatos, era un lugar donde las parejas iban a concebir, y por lo mismo, era extraño ver gatos reales viviendo en el sector.

Cuando eran pasada las nueve de la noche, Kenma caminó por un sendero de piedras hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, de una sola habitación ubicada cerca del portón principal, donde se hallaba el único teléfono del templo. Antes de entrar, encendió la luz, y después caminó un par de pasos hasta una mesita que estaba pegada a la pared, luego tomó el teléfono y lo acercó a su oído para asegurarse de que estaba en línea, y al escuchar el típico sonido de funcionamiento sintió un intenso escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. No necesitaba buscar en su celular el número de Kuroo, ya que era el único número que conocía a la perfección, sin embargo, él mismo se impedía realizar aquella acción, distrayéndose con cualquier elemento a su alcance. Primero fue el cordón del teléfono, luego las teclas, después la irregularidad del empedrado de la habitación, la lista continuaba y los minutos seguían pasando.

Kenma, ya decidido a realizar la llamada, sacó su celular para ver la hora. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para las diez, lo que causó que su respiración comenzara a acelerarse al darse cuenta que llevaba media hora en esa pequeña habitación. Angustiado, intentó marcar el número de Kuroo, pero el temblor en sus dedos lo hizo equivocarse más de una vez, por lo que tuvo que detenerse para controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

Ya más tranquilo, logró marcar correctamente el número y esperó pacientemente que Kuroo le contestara.

― ¿Kenma?― preguntó Kuroo repentinamente desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"No puedo..." pensó Kenma al escuchar la profunda voz de su novio.

― ¿Kenma, eres tú?― volvió a preguntar Tetsuro.

Kozume no podía responder, sus labios habían comenzado a temblar, y el sonido de una campana que seguramente venía desde el templo lo descolocó por completo, causando que cortara la llamada sin pensarlo.

Segundos después, las luces se apagaron en todo el templo, dejando a Kenma absorto en la oscuridad de esa pequeña y fría habitación.

.

.

.

Continuará...


End file.
